Yūgure
by HikariTailmon
Summary: Mikasa descubrirá la luz tras esas vendas... y tal vez algo más. SNK y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador Hajime Isayama.
1. Nada especial

**Nada especial…**

Un bus se acercaba por la derecha, el sonido del semáforo sonoro me indicó que podía cruzar la calle, aun así espero que el sonido del bus se asemeje a un ronroneo antes de continuar mi camino.

Continué con mi ruta habitual hacia mi escuela preparatoria. Entre más me acercaba, más escuchaba los pasos y las voces de los demás estudiantes que poco a poco se van concentrando hasta llegar al instituto. Era un día normal, como cualquier otro en mi vida.

Llegué un poco tarde a mi salón de clases, a los maestros no les molesta que llegue un poco tarde de vez en cuando. Es una de las ventajas de mi condición.

Percibí un aroma diferente mezclado con el extramadamente dulzón perfume que gusta usar la maestra, un aroma que me recordó un tipo de flor que en ese momento no recordé.

"Joven Ackerman, llega justo a tiempo para escuchar la presentación de su nueva compañera de clases." Me dijo la maestra Langnar.

"_Oh, con que es por eso." _Pensé.

Me dirigí a mi asiento, escuchando murmullos de mis compañeros, algunos decían que la chica nueva era muy guapa, otros que no tenía nada en especial, que solo es una chica más. En ese último comentario discerní un poco: sí había algo especial en esa chica y eso era un exquisito aroma que no podía recordar a qué flor pertenecía.

La maestra amablemente esperó que tomara asiento antes de empezar.

"Bueno muchachos, como se pueden dar cuenta Mikasa…"

"_Mikasa…"_

"…es su nueva compañera de clases, viene de una escuela hermana por lo que ha llevado las mismas materias que ustedes. Mikasa, por favor, si hay algo en lo que tengas dudas, no tengas pena en pedirme ayuda o pedirle ayuda a alguno de tus compañeros. Ahora, por favor, cuéntanos algo sobre ti."

"Hola…"

No sé si hizo algún movimiento gracioso o alguna otra cosa pero mis compañeros rieron un poco.

"…mi nombre es Mikasa Ackerman, tengo 17 años. Mi familia y yo recientemente nos hemos mudado a esta ciudad por lo que no conozco a nadie y… bueno… me gustaría poder llevarme bien con ustedes."

Su voz me pareció agradable, femenina, dulce pero no en exceso, podría agregar que incluso es sexy.

"¿No eres familiar de Levi?" Preguntó una compañera, no presté suficiente atención para reconocer su voz.

"No que yo sepa…" Respondió Mikasa.

La maestra le indicó a Mikasa su asiento, a juzgar por el sonido de sus pasos, fue al otro lado del salón, lejos de mí. Era una lástima, quería poder conversar un poco con ella, también tenía curiosidad por su apellido.

Ese día transcurrió como todos los días anteriores. Sentí un poco de pena por Mikasa, debió ser fastidioso para ella tener que presentarse con cada maestro en cada cambio de clase.

A la hora de salida esperé, como siempre, que pasaran unos minutos antes de salir del salón. Ya estaba acostumbrado a estar entre muchedumbre y salir bien librado, pero, de un tiempo para acá empecé a preferir la calma en todo tipo de situaciones. He pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en esta escuela, qué más daba un par de minutos más.

Seguía sentado escuchando como poco a poco el bullicio del pasillo iba disminuyendo hasta que escuché cómo un banco dentro del salón se movió. No mentiré, me causó un susto de infarto, pero me calmé de inmediato al escuchar los pasos y el aroma qué desde la mañana no había podido identificar.

"No eres alguien que hable mucho, ¿cierto?" Escuché su voz provenir de un costado mío.

"Me agrada el silencio."

"Se nota."

"¿Qué te ha parecido la escuela?"

"Lo mismo que siempre, solo que con nuevas caras."

"Entiendo."

Estuvimos en silencio unos segundos, los suficientes como para darme cuenta que ya era momento de emprender mi camino de vuelta a casa. Tomé mi mochila y mi bastón y me puse de pie.

"Supongo que sabes cómo regresar a tu casa. No esperarás que yo se tu guía." Dije señalando con mis manos las vendas que cubren mis ojos.

Mikasa rio un poco. Por fortuna entendió mi broma.

"De hecho, mis padres pasarán por mí y me preguntaba si quieres un aventón."

"¿Un aventón o un levantón? Oye, creo que es un poco ofensivo que creas que por mi condición no me puedo cuidar solo, además, soy una víctima potencial. La víctima perfecta a decir verdad… ¿Vas a fingir llevarme al estacionamiento y terminarás llevándome a un rincón de esta escuela donde abusarás sexualmente de mí y luego de eso me dejarás ahí tirado luego de haberme utilizado como juguete sexual que no podrá señalar a su agresora porque "pudo haber sido cualquiera"?"

Luego de otros segundos en silencio Mikasa soltó una carcajada.

Había una razón por la que no me gustaba hablar y esa era que cuando lo hacía, el 70% de las cosas que decía eran estupideces y no es que yo sea alguien estúpido. Es un reflejo mío. Un escudo o una coraza mal hecha para dar a entender que no me afecta mi condición, que incluso me lo tomo con humor.

"¿Tan guapo te sabes que crees que me quiero aprovechar de ti?"

"A las pruebas me remito." Dije abriendo los brazos, como exhibiéndome.

Al final, terminé rechazando su propuesta. En realidad me incomodaba mucho viajar en auto, en uno extraño.

Ese día llegando a casa busqué el libro de botánica que mamá me había comprado hace años. Es un libro especial, las fotos con relieve me daban una idea de cómo son las plantas y flores que ahí describen. Son bastantes y no recordaba más o menos dónde está la flor que tiene el aroma que percibo de Mikasa, por lo que pasé buena parte de la tarde yendo hoja por hoja hasta que recordé que tenía tareas que hacer y que no había comido aun. Encontré el separador, lo puse en la página que me había quedado y fui a la cocina.


	2. Koi no yokan

**Octubre 4, 2018.**

Mikasa Ackerman, ese es el nombre de la chica que me cambió por completo. Ella llegó a mi vida en el último semestre de la preparatoria. Los mejores meses de mi vida.

_**2013.**_

Mikasa ya había cumplido unas semanas de haberse integrado a mi grupo. Había oído que se estaba volviendo bastante popular entre los alumnos de la escuela, y no solo con los de 6to semestre, sino que incluso con los de 4to y 2do.

Por alguna razón, ella gustaba de pasar tiempo conmigo, eso incluía estar conmigo durante la hora del almuerzo y caminar juntos de vuelta a casa. Ella comenzó a verme como un tipo increíble pues admiraba que me pudiese desplazar de un lado a otro como cualquier otra persona.

"No es algo de lo que te deberías sorprender. He pasado toda mi vida sin poder ver absolutamente nada y también he pasado toda mi vida en esta ciudad, en el mismo barrio y la misma casa… Las cosas no cambian mucho y si lo hacen, lo hacen gradualmente. Me dan tiempo para adaptarme…"

Le había dicho.

Mikasa era una chica bastante alegre, su voz era agradable al oído, luego de unos días por fin había encontrado a qué flor me recordaba su aroma, y esa era la gardenia.

"_La gardenia es una de las flores que _**_simboliza la pureza y la dulzura_**_. No obstante, este simbolismo muchas veces está asociado a los colores de la gardenia, por ejemplo: la gardenia blanca es la que más cuadra con este significado._

_Otro de los símbolos de la gardenia es el__** amor secreto existente entre dos**__**personas**__ y, también la __**alegría**__._

_Por último, cabe señalar que _**_la gardenia es una flor que simboliza todo lo relacionado con el mundo espiritual_**_, sobre todo la __**atracción pura y limpia**__. Es una __**flor muy mística vinculada al poder de la atracción y a la energía positiva**_."

Fue lo que había encontrado en el apartado del libro de botánica en el que había estado buscando el aroma de Mikasa. Debo admitir que en un principio "el significado" que describían sobre las flores me parecían absurdos "solo son flores" pensaba pero, con el pasar de los días iba descubriendo que Mikasa encajaba en esa descripción.

Una chica bastante pura, dulce y alegre que pasaba su tiempo con el chico ciego y que lo hacía de manera gustosa, que hacía lo posible por conocerme sin ponerme incómodo o hacerme sentir mal y que me contagiaba con su energía positiva.

_FLASHBACK._

"_Oye Levi, ¿cómo es no poder ver?" Me preguntó alguna vez mientras caminábamos a casa. "¿Es como si yo mantuviera los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo?"_

"_Hmmm… No exactamente. ¿Qué ves cuándo tienes los ojos cerrados?"_

"_Nada."_

"_Estoy seguro que ves algo…"_

"_Obvio no…"_

"_Ok… ok… Hmmm… ¿Qué es el negro?"_

"_Un color. Levi no ent…"_

"_Permíteme, estoy tratando de explicarte lo mejor que puedo… Entonces, estamos de acuerdo que el negro es un color que se puede ver, ¿cierto?"_

"_Sí…" Escuché a Mikasa responderme dudosa. Aun no entendía a lo que yo quería llegar._

"_¿Cómo es la oscuridad?"_

"_¿Oscura?, ¿negra?"_

"_Exacto. ¿Qué ves cuando cierras lo ojos o cuando estás en un lugar de noche sin ninguna luz encendida?"_

"_Oscuridad. Negro."_

"_Así es. Aun cuando todo sea oscuridad, ves algo. Tus ojos siguen haciendo su trabajo de mandar una imagen a tu cerebro. Ahora, trata de ver con tu espalda, ¿qué ves?"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Lo que dije, trata de ver lo que hay detrás de ti con tu espalda. ¿Qué ves?"_

"_Nada… Nada, Levi."_

"_Ahí lo tienes. Mis ojos son como tu espalda o cualquier otra parte de nuestro cuerpo. No sé lo que sea la oscuridad pues nunca la he podido ver, solo siento. No hay una imagen en mi cerebro, solo sonidos, olores sabores, sensaciones, ¿sueño? Sí, ¿qué sueño? Sonidos, olores, sabores, sensaciones… Un ciego no está en oscuridad, un ciego está en un espacio… o algo así…" Concluí._

"_Vaya… Ahora que lo dices, nunca me había puesto a pensar y es tan lógico y obvio lo que me acabas de responder… Gracias por sacarme de mi ignorancia, Levi." Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y le daba un ligero apretón para acto seguido volver a soltarla._

Esa acción me tomó por sorpresa y solo sentí un poco de calor en mi rostro.

"_Atracción pura y limpia." _Fue lo que se mantuvo en mi mente luego de eso y el resto de ese día.

Mikasa se había vuelto bastante cercana a otra chica del salón, Sasha y en algunas ocasiones ella se nos unía durante el almuerzo. Debo admitir que en un principio me molestaba su presencia, pero luego me acostumbré a las irreverencias de la chica.

Poco a poco más compañeros se fueron agregando y pasé de ser el chico ciego que tomaba en solitario su almuerzo en el salón a uno que pasaba cada día ese momento con diferentes personas.

Consciente estoy que todo se debió a que ellos querían pasar más tiempo con Mikasa y no los culpo. Conocí un poco más los gustos y personalidades de mis compañeros y ellos la mía… En parte.

Sucede que, ellos siguieron recibiendo en mayor medida mi "personalidad escudo", esa que le mostré a Mikasa el día que llegó a mi vida. Creo que mi personalidad escudo era más carismática, pero no dejaba de ser fingida.

Mikasa era la única que estaba conociendo mi verdadera personalidad, incluso ella es la única persona, a parte de mi madre, que sabe la razón por la que uso vendas en mis ojos.

Fue en mi casa, la había invitado a comer pues me había dicho que sus padres habían salido y que lo más probable era que ella tendría que preparar su comida… lo cual le daba demasiada pereza…

Mi madre había salido, siempre comemos juntos por lo que le pedía Mikasa que esperáramos a mi madre para comer los 3 juntos. Estábamos en la sala, yo tumbado perezosamente en el sofá y ella probablemente sentada en el sillón. Mikasa había encendido el televisor y cambiaba constantemente de canal buscando algo que le llamara su atención. Finalmente se detuvo en un canal de música.

_FLASHBACK._

"_Levi…" Noté un poco de nerviosismo en su voz. Se avecinaba una conversación seria…_

"_Dime."_

"_Hay algo que he querido preguntarte hace tiempo porque me causa mucha curiosidad…"_

"_Pregunta."_

"_Tengo miedo de meterme en un tema sensible para ti…"_

"_Bueno, si es el caso, haré uso de mi derecho a no responder. ¿Te parece?"_

"_No quiero molestarte…"_

"_Mikasa, me molesta ahora que le estés dando muchas vueltas y me molestará más si no haces la jodida pregunta de una maldita vez, ¿comprendes?"_

_Sí, parte de mi verdadera personalidad es ser alguien con muy poca paciencia y con un vocabulario bastante "florido" el cual me costaba mucho contener con ella. Por alguna razón me daba pena hablar así frente a ella._

"_Está bien." Se apresuró a responder. "¿Por qué usas vendas en tus ojos todo el tiempo? Cuando te conocí, creí que te habían operado recientemente o algo similar a eso, pero con el pasar del tiempo y conversando contigo que no es así, entonces me he estado preguntando eso."_

_Admito que la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa y que era algo que no me gustaba recordar (aun cuando al ponerme las vendas todas las mañanas lo recordaba inevitablemente) pero no me podía negar a responder esa pregunta. No a Mikasa._

"_Como ya sabes, soy ciego de nacimiento. Durante mi tierna infancia no tuve problemas por ello, solo era cuestión que mis padres hablaran con las educadoras (eso en preescolar) y luego con los maestros al entrar a primaria… Los maestros explicaban a mis compañeros mi condición y eso era todo. A esa edad la mayoría somos empáticos… sin embargo a la edad de 7 años comencé a notar algunas risas de compañeros cuando me acercaba, de algún modo supe que se trataba de mí, que se burlaban de mí pero, no sabía por qué… Lo peor no fueron las risas, lo peor fue cuando hice llorar a una niña pequeña, posiblemente hermana menor de alguno de la primaria. Solo recuerdo haber ido caminando a la salida, a encontrarme con mi madre en el punto en el que siempre la encontraba, cuando sentí un golpe en mi abdomen y luego tropecé… debo suponer que caí a lado de la niña y en algún momento ella me vio a la cara… Soltó un grito de horror y me empujó lejos de ella, luego escuché su llanto y poco después su madre llegó preguntándole qué pasaba, hubo unos segundos en los que solo escuché a la niña balbucear en medio de su llanto "monstruo" y luego a la madre decir "no te asustes, es solo un niño cieguito, por eso tiene sus ojos así." Avergonzado me levanté y empecé a correr sin saber a dónde me dirigía, tropezando cada 3 pasos y empujando a diestra y siniestra hasta que choqué con algo. Dice mi madre que fue un muro. Me desmayé. Cuando desperté supe que no estaba en mi casa, olía raro, pronto me di cuenta que estaba en el consultorio del doctor Jaeger, mi madre me había llevado ahí luego de encontrarme tirado y sangrando de la frente, tenía una herida en la ceja derecha. Mi cabeza dolía, en especial en esa parte, me toqué y tenía puestas gasas… Mi madre habla con el doctor, él le decía algo de que las heridas en la cabeza suelen sangrar mucho aunque sean cosas pequeñas y que de cualquier modo estaría al pendiente de mí para descartar alguna secuela por el golpe que me había dado. Decidí hablar._

_CONSULTORIO DEL DR. JAEGER, 2002._

"_Mamá, ¿cómo son mis ojos?" _

"_Hermosos mi vida."_

"_¡Mentirosa! Los niños de mi escuela se ríen de mí cuando me acerco y a la salida asusté a una niña y comenzó a llorar diciendo que soy un monstruo, luego su mamá le dijo que yo era ciego, que por eso mis ojos son así, dime mamá ¿cómo son mis ojos?"_

_2013._

_Mi madre no supo cómo responderme, pero el doctor Jaeger sí. Se llama estrabismo, no es algo exclusivo de los no videntes, tiene varias causas, pero en mi caso es por mi ceguera. Mis ojos, al no estar enfocados en ver algo, usualmente están en constante movimiento y no están coordinados. Cuando paran, no lo hacen en una misma dirección. El doctor recomendó a mi madre que yo comenzara a usar lentes oscuros, para evitarme malos ratos. Así que comencé a utilizarlos, pero seguido los perdía o se me caían y las risas volvían. Mi madre me colocaba una venda por las noches para evitar que se cayera la gasa que cubría mi herida en la ceja, por lo que tuve una idea, ya que las gafas no funcionaban, una venda era lo que necesitaba. Así que una mañana le pedí a mi madre que me vendara los ojos… y desde entonces uso las vendas._

_Mikasa me había escuchado sin interrumpir, aun cuando ya había terminado de hablar ella se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos más hasta que escuché que se levantó de su asiento y al instante ya me estaba tomando de las mejillas._

"_Oye…"_

"_Quiero verlos."_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Quiero ver tus ojos. Tu madre te dijo que son hermosos, quiero verlos."_

"_No seas ridícula Ackerman… Las madres siempre dirán que sus hijos son los más hermosos, si no lo hacen ellas, ¿quién más lo hará?"_

_Mikasa no soltó mis mejillas._

"_Qué remedio." Solté derrotado. "Está bien, tú ganas."_

_Mikasa soltó su agarre y yo me incorporé en el sofá. Comencé a aflojar mis vendas tardándome mucho más de lo que usualmente me lleva hacerlo. Solo bastaba que las soltara de mis manos y las dejara caer pero, realmente tenía miedo de hacerlo._

"_Levi…" inquirió._

"_Ya, ya…" _

_Bajé las vendas y abrí los ojos. Escuché como soltó un poco de aire por la impresión…_

"_Te dije que…"_

"_Levi… ¡tus ojos!"_

"_Sí, sí, lo sé…" empecé a decir mientras llevaba mis manos a colocarme las vendas de nuevo._

"_¡Realmente son hermosos!" Dijo al tiempo que de nuevo me tomaba de las mejillas, esta vez podía sentir su aliento cerca de mi cara y pude percibir más que nunca su aroma a gardenias._

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Wow, son azules, ¡no! Grises… ¿o son plata? Aunque veo algo de oliva…"_

"_¿Qué rayos dices, mujer?" Dije queriendo zafarme de su agarre pues comenzaba a sentir como el calor iba poco a poco invadiendo mi cara._

"_Es curioso. Están fijos, pareciera que me ves intensamente y eso llega a intimidarme… mejor dicho, a apenarme…"_

"_¿Apenarte?"_

"_Me gusta empezar a creer que realmente me estás viendo así, Levi…" _

_Después de eso sentí como poco a poco fue guiando mi rostro con el agarre de sus manos y pude sentir un leve cosquilleo en mi cara causado por su cabello y su aliento concentrarse cada vez más en mis labios al punto que sentí un leve y brevísimo rose de nuestros labios…_

"_¡Estoy en casa, cariño! Perdón por la demora."_

_Realmente estaba a punto de recibir mi primer beso y mi madre había llegado justo a interrumpirlo…_

_Mikasa al escuchar la primera sílaba soltada por mi madre soltó mi rostro y escuché que había caído en la alfombra de la sala._

"_Oh, aquí están." _

"_Buenas tardes señora Ackerman. Mi nombre es Mikasa, un gusto en conocerla. Perdón por la molestia de mi visita."_

"_Oh, pero qué chica tan encantadora. Por favor solo llámame Kushel y por el contrario, me da mucho gusto que por fin mi hijo haya traído un amigo a casa… ¡Levi! Tus vendas…"_

_No era de extrañar que mi madre se sorprendiera de verme sin las vendas puestas, solo me las quitaba para dormir y bañarme. Ni siquiera en mi propia casa estaba sin ellas._

"_Creo que las apreté demasiado en la mañana. Solo me las iba a colocar correctamente, mamá."_

"_Oh, es eso… Pero bueno, ustedes chicos deben estar hambrientos como yo, pasemos a comer."_

_Mikasa y mi madre se llevaron bien desde el primer momento. Mikasa pasó buena parte de la tarde con nosotros hasta que el sol comenzó a caer. Mi madre se ofreció a llevarla pero ella se negó. Mi madre dejó de insistir con la condición de que Mikasa nos llamara en cuanto estuviera en su casa, solo para hacernos saber que había llegado sana y salva._

_A los 30 minutos el teléfono de la casa timbró, mi madre respondió y saludó alegremente a Mikasa, al escuchar eso me fui más tranquilo a mi habitación._

"_¡Levi, levanta tu teléfono. Mikasa quiere hablarte!"_

_Lo hice y pude escuchar como mi madre colgó el teléfono de la sala._

"_¿Hola?"_

"_¿Levi?"_

"_Ajam…"_

"_Gracias por la invitación. Fue muy agradable pasar la tarde con ustedes y tu mamá cocina delicioso."_

"_No tienes nada que agradecer…"_

"_También, gracias por contarme la historia del porqué de tus vendas."_

"_Uh, bueno… yo…"_

"_Tienes unos ojos hermosos, Levi Ackerman. Tu madre no lo dice solo porque seas su hijo…"_

"_Bueno, gracias, creo…"_

"_Levi…"_

"_Dime."_

"_Eres muy atractivo."_

"_Woah, ¿A qué viene eso?"_

"_Bueno, yo… no sé… Supongo que consideré mi deber decírtelo."_

"_¿Deber?"_

"_¡Sí, deber! Hasta mañana."_

"_Espera, Mikas…"_

2018

Mikasa colgó antes que pudiera decirle algo más. Realmente quería preguntarle si había intentado besarme o había sido todo una malinterpretación mía, tal vez solo quería ver más de cerca.

"_Otro de los símbolos de la gardenia es el__** amor secreto existente entre dos**__**personas." **_Fue lo que se me vino a la mente al recordar el cómo había disfrutado de su fragancia concentrada.

Amor secreto. Sonreí ante eso. ¿Así que así es como se siente estar enamorado? Yo podía ser algo asocial, pero no era estúpido como para no reconocer que sentía una fuerte atracción por Mikasa e incluso algo más profundo que eso, y tal vez, solo tal vez estaba la posibilidad latente de haber sido correspondido.

Todo era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad…


	3. Shoganai

**Octubre 4, 2018.**

El 14 de Junio de 2013 Mikasa y yo caminábamos un poco más tarde de lo habitual rumbo a nuestras casas. Ese había sido nuestro último día de clases, 3 semanas más adelante sería nuestro acto de graduación. El día se pasó entre recordar anécdotas vividas en los 3 años que estuvimos en la preparatoria, hacer últimas bromas a los docentes, tomarse fotografías, algunos rayar sus playeras con firmas y/o mensajes. Debo decir que había sido un día agradable. Mikasa estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo y me obligó a unirme a algunas fotografías, luego del horario de clases muchos fuimos a un bar karaoke, algunos ya habíamos cumplido la mayoría de edad, Mikasa estaba incluida, por lo que luego de sacarnos (los hombres) las playeras del uniforme y las chicas ir a cambiarse de blusas en el baño de un centro comercial cercano entramos sin problemas.

No era muy adepto a beber de forma habitual, pero consideré que esa ocasión lo merecía. No todos los días terminabas un nivel educativo, además que Mikasa dijo que si yo bebía ella bebería. Yo no podía negarle nada a ella.

Mikasa era la clase de chica que no era una santa, pero tampoco era una rebelde. Ella era el perfecto equilibrio entre la diversión y las responsabilidades, sus notas hablaban por sí solas y el que en unos pocos meses se volviera tan popular no solo en la escuela sino en la ciudad era prueba de ello.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_**Tarde del 14 de Junio de 2013.**_

_Mikasa estaba en el escenario, yo estaba sentado en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Lo sé porque podía sentir que de vez en cuando entraba una ráfaga de aire fresco. La escuchaba atentamente, en esos momentos deseaba haber tenido la oportunidad de ver aunque sea un poco para poder imaginar a la chica que me tenía hecho un pelele. Por ella cambié muchas de mis rutinas, solo para poder escuchar un poco de sus risas cuando lograba sus cometidos conmigo._

"_**¿Y si esta noche le digo que me gusta? ¿En qué momento lo hago? ¿Aquí? ¿Saliendo de aquí? Podría ser buena opción… sería agradable regresar a casa tomados de la mano… tsk… Demonios, Levi, ya estás dando por hecho que ella te corresponderá… Pero hace tiempo intentó besarme y además dijo que era atractivo… bueno… no estoy del todo seguro que haya intentado besarme pero sí dijo que yo soy atractivo… Tal vez saliendo de aquí no sea la mejor idea, si no me corresponde, el camino de regreso será incómodo…"**_

"_¡Tierra llamando a Levi!"_

"_¡Ah! Mikasa…"_

"_Por fin… llevo rato hablándote y tú en las nubes… Ni siquiera me prestaste atención cuando canté, ¿verdad?"_

_Su voz se escuchó un poco como la de una niña haciendo berrinche en la última frase._

"_Sí te presté atención… cantaste bien."_

"_¿Qué canté? ¿Eh?"_

"_Eh… ¿Limón y sal?... Creo que ese es el nombre…"_

"_¡Sí! Entonces sí me escuchaste. ¡Qué bueno!"_

"_Si tanto querías que te escuchara cantar pudiste haberme cantado antes en mi ca…"_

_No supe por qué atreví a decirle eso, solo hubo unos segundos de silencio incómodo que se rompió cuando ella tomó asiento a mi lado._

"_Pronto será tu turno de subir." Me dijo._

"_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Te olvidas que soy ciego y no podré leer la letra de lo que sea que hayas elegido para mí?"_

"_Descuida, sé que te sabes la letra."_

"_¿Y tú qué diablos sabes acerca de mis gustos musicales?"_

"_No mucho, debo admitir pero, Sasha te conoce desde la primaria y ella me dijo la canción."_

"_¡Está loca! ¡Yo la conocí apenas entrando a la preparatoria!"_

"_Levi Ackerman, has sido muy malo conmigo."_

_Dijo tomando mis mejillas entre sus manos y acercando su rostro al mío, lo sé porque pude sentir su aliento chocar con mi rostro mientras hablaba. Estaba peligrosamente cerca. ¡Maldición! Cómo le gustaba hacerme eso._

"_Sé que además de tener tu carita de ángel cantas como uno de ellos."_

"_**¿Carita de ángel? Mikasa ya está ebria…"**_

"_Te mintieron. Yo no canto."_

"_Levi Ackerman, ganador 3 años consecutivos de los concursos de canto del día de las madres."_

"_¿Cómo…_

"_Te dije que Sasha te conocía desde la primaria, no que estuvieran juntos en un mismo grupo. Ella iba a la misma escuela que tú y te vio los 3 años participar y ganar. Dice que ningún niño tenía oportunidad contra ti."_

"_Eso fue hace mucho tiempo…_

"_¿Y? ¡Vamos, Levi! ¿Me vas a decir que no cantas ni siquiera en la regadera? ¿Me vas a obligar a tener que espiarte mientras te bañas?"_

"_¿Eh?"_

"_**¡Diablos, Mikasa!" **__Su último comentario hizo que mi rostro ardiera._

"_Por favor Levi, quiero oír tu voz al cantar… ¿sí?"_

_No sé si Mikasa para ese tiempo ya sabía el poder que tiene sobre mí, pero al escuchar su voz pedirme aquello como una niña pequeña pidiendo le sea concedido un capricho, ya no pude seguirme negando._

"_Está bien."_

"_¡Genial!" Dijo mientras me apretaba en un abrazo. Mikasa ebria se comportaba como una niña pequeña._

"_¿Cuál es la canción?"_

"_Chasing cars."_

"_¡¿Qué?!"_

"_¿Me vas a decir que no la recuerdas? Fue la canción con la que ganaste el último año que participaste. Me gustan los gustos de Levi de 11 años… ¡Oh! Y ahora entiendo por qué eres tan bueno con el inglés, desde niño lo dominas…"_

_En ese momento comenzaron a sonar los primeros acordes de la canción. _

"_¡Tu turno!" Me dijo Mikasa mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba hasta el escenario._

_Una vez arriba y ya con el micrófono entre mis manos tuve que concentrarme para saber en qué parte de la letra iba._

"_We don't need…  
Anything…  
Or anyone…"_

"_**Sí, creo que voy bien…"**_

"_If I lay here…  
If I just lay here…  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

"_**Perfecto, sí entré bien."**_

"_I don't quite know…  
How to say…  
How I feel…"_

"_**Todos están en silencio…"**_

"_Those three words…  
Are said too much…  
They're not enough…_

_If I lay here…  
If I just lay here…  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?..._

_Forget what we're told…  
Before we get too old…  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life…_

_Let's waste time…  
Chasing cars…  
Around our heads…"_

"_¡Eso, Levi!" Escuché gritar a alguien y seguido de eso gritos y aplausos. Tengo que admitir que eso me hizo sentir bien._

"_If I lay here…  
If I just lay here…  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?..."_

"_**¿Le estará gustando a Mikasa? Es en momentos como éste en los cuáles detesto ser ciego…"**_

"_All that I am…  
All that I ever was…  
Is here in your perfect eyes…  
They're all I can see…_

_I don't know where…  
Confused about how as well…  
Just know that these things…  
Will never change for us at all…_

_If I lay here…  
If I just lay here…  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?..."_

"_**Listo, lo hice… solo espero que…"**_

"_¡Leeeviiii!" Sentí que alguien me abrazó, a los pocos segundos me di cuenta que era Mikasa._

"_¡Eres un idiota! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que cantas así de bien? Si no es por Sasha quién sabe hasta cuándo te hubiera escuchado. ¡Quiero que me cantes todos los días!"_

"_¡¿Eh?! Espera Mikasa…"_

_FIN FLASHBACK._

Mikasa me llevó de nuevo a la mesa y siguió diciendo que todos los días le tendría que cantar una canción diferente, algunos compañeros se acercaban y me felicitaban por mi actuación de hace unos momentos, me sentía un poco abrumado, hacía mucho que no recibía tanta atención.

Hice lo posible por evitar que Mikasa bebiera más, aunque a veces ella lograba pedir más bebida antes de que se lo impidiera, por mi parte dejé de beber porque la llevaría a su casa.

Como si eso hubiera hecho alguna diferencia…

Esa tarde-noche Mikasa y yo salimos del karaoke, nos despedimos y caminamos hacia su casa, ella guiaba esta vez, el karaoke no era un lugar que frecuentaba y por lo tanto no sabía muy bien la ruta. Mikasa iba más juguetona que de costumbre, oía sus pasos, parecía como si estuviese bailando, a veces me tomaba del brazo y me pegaba a ella, eran abrazos rápidos. Deseaba que la noche fuera eterna, que el camino fuera más largo, deseaba que los abrazos no fueran tan cortos

Y ahora deseo no haber estado fantaseando y haber puesto más atención a lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor.

Todo fue tan rápido.

_FLASHBACK._

"_¡NO! ¡SUELTENME! ¡LEVIIII!"_

_Mikasa se había apartado un poco de mí, entendía que iba caminando de hacia atrás, que estaba frente a mí jugueteando con mi bastón. De un momento a otro su paso se detuvo de golpe y comenzó a gritar desesperada._

"_Te dije, que no habría ningún problema. El pobre idiota es ciego."_

_Escuché decir a uno en medio de los gritos desesperados de Mikasa. Lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue intentar golpear a quien fuera que estuviera haciendo daño a Mikasa y solo conseguí las risas de los tipos… por lo menos eran 3…_

_Uno de ellos me empujó por la espalda y caí al piso… Escuchaba aun los gritos ahogados de Mikasa alejarse cada vez más, luego puertas de un coche cerrarse y luego este alejarse a toda velocidad._

"_¡MIKASAAAAAAAAA…..!" Solo pude gritar en medio de mi desesperación._

_FIN FLASHBACK._

Mikasa no apareció en toda la noche, sino hasta al siguiente día, cerca del medio día… ¡Dios!... Regresó por su propio pie, fue lo que me dijeron… Quise ir a abrazarla de inmediato, pedirle perdón por no haber podido protegerla… pero mi madre no me dejó, Mikasa fue hospitalizada de urgencia y mi madre no me quería decir qué era lo que estaba pasando… Pero la ciudad es pequeña, tranquila, algo como eso no pasa desapercibido…

En los días siguientes supe lo que había pasado:

Mikasa fue raptada y abusada sexualmente por 3 tipos que no son del lugar, por la declaración de Mikasa se da a entender que son unos Jrs que estaban vacacionando e iban visitando de ciudad en ciudad…

Mikasa vivió el infierno en carne propia durante toda la noche… el infierno era del tamaño de un coche… ellos no tuvieron compasión de ella…

¡Malditos! ¿Cómo se atrevieron?

Maldita sea… venían en un coche… un coche… un coche… ¡un coche que perfectamente pude haber escuchado! Ellos la vieron y nos siguieron no sé por cuánto tiempo… y no me di cuenta… por estúpido, por idiota, por estar fantaseando creyendo que merecía más de lo que tenía… ¿Cómo siquiera pude haber pensado en tener a Mikasa para mí? Hubiese sido mejor que ella pasara su tiempo con alguien como Jean, como Eren, como Armin, como cualquiera, cualquiera menos yo… un ciego que no la pudo proteger...

Traté de visitarla en el hospital, pero ella no quiso verme.

"_Sabe que no hice nada por ella… sabe que es mi culpa…" _Pensaba cada vez que ella rechazaba mi visita.

Díez días después la dieron de alta, entonces probé suerte de nuevo en su casa…

_FLASHBACK._

"_Buenas tardes Sra. Ackerman, ¿cree que pueda pasar a saludar a Mikasa?"_

"_Cariño, ¿quién es?" Era la primera vez que escuchaba esa voz, seguramente era el padre de Mikasa._

"_Es Levi, quiere saludar a la niña…"_

"_¿Levi? Tú…" Escuché al señor decir con algo de rabia._

"_Cariño, nadie tiene la culpa de lo que pasó. Nadie más que esos malnacidos que le destrozaron la vida a nuestra niña." Le interrumpió la señora Ackerman. El padre de Mikasa también sabía que era mi culpa, que no hice nada para salvar a su hija…_

"_Perdón, Levi. Mikasa… Bueno, todo está siendo bastante difícil para ella y no quiere recibir a nadie. Hace unos minutos también vino su amiga, Sasha, y tampoco la quiso recibir. No es contra ti, muchacho. Le diré que viniste, seguro le alegrará saber que estuviste aquí, hay que darle un poco de tiempo, ¿sí?"_

"_Vuelve dentro de unos cuantos días, Levi." Dijo el señor Ackerman._

"_Por favor… perdónenme por no haber podido proteger a su hija… Díganle a Mikasa que lo siento mucho…"_

_Dije para irme a prisa de ahí. _

_FIN FLASBACK._

Un par de días después Sasha fue a visitarme a mi casa. Dijo que había escuchado la conversación que había tenido con los padres de Mikasa.

Sasha trató de hacerme entender por todos los medios posibles que yo no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado. Que nadie siquiera hubiese imaginado que algo como eso pudiese pasar en nuestra ciudad. Nadie tenía la culpa más que esos desgraciados…

Llegó el día del acto académico. Mikasa no estuvo presente y nadie sabía cómo mencionarla sin sentir impotencia y tristeza. Nos fue entregado un "diploma" simbólico, el documento oficial nos sería entregado vía correo postal. Yo me ofrecí a llevar el diploma simbólico a Mikasa. Luego del primer intento de visitarla en su casa fui en una segunda ocasión 3 días después y luego no volví a intentarlo, pensé que quizá la estaba agobiando, que debía darle su tiempo… Pero en serio quería abrazarla, sentirla cerca de mí… Esos días me sentía tan vacío, tan lejos de ella…

Al llegar a su casa escuché un ajetreo. Tardé unos minutos en entender lo que pasaba. Estaban subiendo las cosas de la casa, se iba, Mikasa se iba de la ciudad…

_FLASHBACK._

_**5 de Julio, 2013. **_

"_Levi…"_

"_Señora Ackerman, ¿se marchan?" Quería estar equivocado, que mis demás sentidos estuvieran aturdidos por todo lo que había sucedido._

"_Lo siento, Levi. Mikasa nos lo ha pedido…"_

"_¿Mikasa… quiere irse?"_

"_Me alegra que hayas venido, estoy segura que Mikasa desea verte antes de irnos."_

"_Yo… vine a traerle esto…" dije alzando la mano en la que sostenía el diploma de Mikasa "Lo quería usar como excusa para poder hablar con ella… la he extrañado tanto…"_

"_Ella también a ti… En los últimos meses no hacía otra más cosa que hablar de ti… Su padre ya estaba un poco celoso…"_

"_Mamá."_

_Habían pasado 3 semanas de la última vez que había oído su voz y era bastante diferente a cómo la recordaba. Ya no era alegre, ahora sonaba a la de una persona muerta en vida._

"_Levi vino amablemente a traer tu diploma, hija. Los dejaré para que hablen."_

_Mikasa se acercó a mí, lo sé porque pude aspirar su aroma de nuevo. Seguía siendo el mismo…_

"_No debiste molestarte, Levi." Dijo mientras tomaba de mi mano aquel papel._

"_Mikasa, por favor, no te vayas…" _

_Lo que originalmente tenía planeado decirle era que la había extrañado mucho para luego arrodillarme y pedirle perdón por haber sido un completo inútil aquella noche y decirle que dedicaría toda mi vida en redimirme y hacer que de ahora en adelante solo le pasaran cosas hermosas… Sin embargo, ahora lo único que deseaba era que no se fuera… que no se alejara más de mí._

_En respuesta solo obtuve un abrazo. Un abrazo repleto de dolor y despedida._

"_Me encantó conocerte, Levi." Dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz._

"_Mikasa…" Las lágrimas comenzaron a empapar mis vendas._

"_Quiero que sepas que no te culpo de nada. Así que luego de que marche quiero que continúes con tu vida y hagas de cuenta que nada de esto pasó. ¿De acuerdo?"_

"_No"_

"_Nadie tiene que cargar con esto. Solo yo, porque no me queda otra opción…"_

"_Basta…"_

"_Sigue siendo tan genial como hasta ahora, por favor."_

_Dicho eso ella comenzó a separarse de mí y yo hacía lo posible por mantenerla entre mis brazos._

"_Mikasa, por favor, por favor… no… no te vayas…"_

_Alguien, probablemente su padre la ayudó a zafarse de mis brazos, intenté recuperarla y solo escuché pasos alejarse y puertas de auto cerrarse._

"_No… por favor… Mikasa… ¡MIKASA, TE AMO!" Grité lo más fuerte que mis pulmones me permitieron, ella debía saberlo…_

"_Adiós, Levi." _

_Un último portazo y luego motores arrancaron para perderse el sonido a lo largo de la calle._

_FIN FLASHBACK._

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve de pie frente a esa casa, inmóvil, derrotado. Se fue, Mikasa se fue. Así como había llegado a mi vida, así se había ido.

Sasha llegó luego de un rato. Me acompañó a mi casa, no estaba en condiciones de andar solo por la ciudad.

Cuando llegué fui a mi cuarto y me arranqué las vendas empapadas con mis lágrimas. Momentos después llegó mi madre quien se recostó en mi cama y me envolvió en sus brazos.

Tenía años de no llorar así, años de no sentir necesitar tanto el consuelo de mi madre. Me dolía tanto.

"Llora todo lo que necesites, hijo. Aquí me quedaré contigo."

Esa noche lloré en el regazo de mi madre hasta que me quedé dormido por el cansancio.


	4. Mochū

**Moch****ū****.**

**Octubre 4, 2018.**

El 5 de Julio de 2013 Mikasa partió de la ciudad, con su alma y corazón destrozados, destrozando los míos y llevándose gran parte de esos pedazos con ella.

La primera semana sin ella, la primera semana de vacaciones la pasé encerrado en mi habitación. Mikasa y yo habíamos planeado muchas cosas para hacer ese verano, no tenía caso salir de mi cuarto, no tenía nada planeado ni tampoco me apetecía hacer algo por mi cuenta, de todos modos sabía que me haría falta ella. Mikasa no me había dado tiempo para siquiera imaginar un futuro sin ella, ¿cómo pretendía que me acostumbrara a su ausencia?

Mi madre tuvo paciencia infinita conmigo. Me llevaba las comidas a la habitación y no me agobiaba con cosas como "No puedes seguir así", "La vida sigue", "Eres joven, sal a divertirte" y toda esa mierda que de solo pensarla me ponía de peor humor.

Ella a veces se quedaba conmigo mientras comía. En serio no tenía apetito, pero no era un niño malcriado que despreciaría la comida que mi madre me preparaba y se tomaba la molestia de llevar hasta mi cuarto, aun cuando ni siquiera estaba enfermo. Ella me platicaba de cómo le había ido en su trabajo, algo curioso que le hubiese pasado en el día o de los planes que tuviera para el siguiente día. Yo la escuchaba en silencio mientras comía, a veces le preguntaba algunas cosas sobre lo que me estuviese contando. Una vez terminado de comer ella tomaba la bandeja me daba un ligero apretón en mi mano y me decía que después subiría para llevarme la cena, luego abandonaba la habitación.

Yo me levantaba de la cama y me daba una ducha. Había escuchado muchos chistes acerca de llorar en la ducha para que nadie te escuche y me parecía incluso patético que alguien llegara a hacer eso… Y luego ahí estaba yo… llorando como un crío bajo el agua de la regadera.

Lloraba ahí para no ser una molestia aún más grande para mi madre, para que no se preocupara más de lo que ya la tenía preocupada. Mi madre estuvo conmigo toda la noche del día que Mikasa había partido y toda esa noche estuve llorando recostado en su regazo. Ella solo acariciaba mi cabello y a veces intentaba limpiar las lágrimas de mi rostro. Se suponía que esa noche debí haber llorado todo lo que necesitase pero aun no lograba mitigar el dolor que me causaba el haber perdido a Mikasa de la forma en lo que lo hice: no hice nada para mantenerla a mi lado.

Cuan inútil me había sentido desde aquella fatídica noche, cuan débil me había sentido y cuan ridículo desde que se fue.

A veces yo mismo tocaba mi rostro intentando conocerme, saber quién era yo. Usualmente encontraba una arruga en el entrecejo y una línea recta en mis labios.

A mitad de la segunda semana de vacaciones, en el décimo día sin Mikasa cerca, Sasha fue a visitarme. Yo en mi habitación escuchaba música deprimente con audífonos cuando sentí que alguien había tomado asiento en mi cama.

_**Julio 15, 2013.**_

"_Es un poco temprano para la cena, ¿no madre? O quizá comí demasiado en la tarde que aún no me da hambre…"_

"_Soy Sasha, Levi. Y sí, aún es temprano para la cena…"_

"_¿Sasha? ¿A qué has venido?" Pregunté sin siquiera preocuparme por usar un tono de voz amigable. Si no era Mikasa, no quería saber de nadie más._

"_Vine para hablar con alguien que comprende perfectamente cómo me siento… La extraño."_

"_¿Y crees que si nos decimos uno al otro "la extraño" va a volver? No seas ridícula…"_

"_Vaya, así que este es el Levi del que tanto me habló Mikasa."_

"_¿Qué dices?"_

"_Alguna vez le pregunté a Mikasa por qué gustaba tanto de pasar su tiempo contigo y me empezó a decir un montón de razones que no encajaban con lo que los demás y yo conocíamos de ti."_

"_Mikasa me inspiró y dio confianza desde el principio. Fue fácil ser yo frente a ella."_

"_Lo sé. Por eso se dio a querer tan pronto con todos. Sim embargo, tú la acaparaste desde el principio y al parecer no te gustaba compartirla."_

"_¿Es un reclamo?"_

"_Lo sería si no supiera que a Mikasa no le molestaba en absoluto eso. De hecho, las sonrisas más bonitas y alegres que todos vimos en ella eran cuando estaba contigo."_

"_En el fondo tenía miedo de estarla cansando."_

"_¿A qué te refieres?"_

"_Sé muy bien que estuve acaparando a Mikasa prácticamente desde el primer día y me daba miedo que ella estuviera a mi lado solo por no saber cómo alejarse de mí."_

"_A Mikasa le encantaba estar contigo. Mucho más que con cualquiera. Practicamente tenía que rogarle que pasara tiempo conmigo."_

"_¿Es así? No sé cómo sentirme respecto a eso ahora…"_

"_Comprendo."_

_Hubo algunos minutos de silencio. Luego Sasha lo dijo._

"_Mikasa gustaba de ti. Más que eso, ella estaba enamorada de ti y no encontraba la manera de decírtelo."_

_Probablemente Sasha esperaba una respuesta de mi parte, pero no pude decir nada. Solo sentía que el destino quería verme derrotado y aplastado._

"_De hecho, todos sabíamos que gustaban uno del otro y nos parecían tan ñoños por el hecho que no se daban cuenta y ninguno se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso."_

"_¿Cómo lo supieron?" Pregunté algo apenado, ¿tan obvio fui? ¿tan obvios éramos?_

"_Por parte de ella, era la manera en qué te miraba, el permanente sonrojo de sus mejillas cuando estaba cerca de ti y lo más obvio: que solo quería estar cerca de ti. Por tu parte, fue el cambio en tu manera de ser que se dio justamente después de que ella llegara a nuestra escuela, si hablamos de tu rostro… serías bueno guardando secretos, no cambiaba para nada tu expresión, sin embargo tu cuerpo te traicionaba, cuando estabas con ella, aunque tu rostro parecía sereno, tu cuerpo se tensaba, era como si de pronto se te olvidara como moverte con naturalidad… era bastante divertido y tierno verlos en un principio, después se volvió desesperante, no podíamos creer que aún no se volvieran novios..."_

_Sasha se detuvo de hablar, seguramente cuando se percató de mi postura, sentado a la orilla de la cama, con mi cabeza gacha y encorvado..._

"_Levi…"_

"_¿En serio ustedes habrían estado de acuerdo que alguien como yo estuviera con ella?"_

"_¿Alguien como tú? Levi, ¿qué dic… No… Levi…"_

_Sasha vio como me fui haciendo un ovillo._

"_Todos saben que si Mikasa no hubiese estado conmigo aquella maldita noche…_

"_¿Las cosas habrían sido diferentes? ¿Eso es lo que crees? Eres realmente un idiota. No estás triste porque Mikasa se haya ido… estás haciendo la tragedia de Mikasa tu tragedia. Esto no se trata de ti, Levi…"_

"_¿Cómo…_

"_¿Quieres encontrar culpables? Bien te daré una lista: En primer lugar esos tipos asquerosos que hicieron lo que hicieron, en 2do lugar la propia Mikasa que aun sabiendo tu condición no tuvo la precaución de no beber o beber de manera más moderada, en 3er lugar nosotros, sus compañeros y amigos que igualmente no tuvimos la precaución de acompañarlos sabiendo que ambos habían bebido… fuiste culpable de no prevenir que algo así pudiese pasar ¿y sabes qué? Nadie lo hizo, ni sus padres, ni nosotros, ni ella misma… Todos en esta ciudad somos tan culpables como tú… Te estabas culpando por algo que nada qué ver, ¿Cómo mierdas te puedes culpar de haber nacido ciego?"_

_Después de escuchar lo que dijo Sasha, solo pude esbozar lo que dicen que es "una sonrisa triste"._

"_Tienes razón… creo que toda mi vida solo he estado sintiendo lastima por mí mismo… ¿Sabes? No estaban equivocados… yo me enamoré de Mikasa y llegué a sospechar que ella de mí, sin embargo, por mis propios miedos y mi bajo autoestima no me atreví a dar el siguiente paso… más que miedo al rechazo, tenía miedo de no ser lo que ella merece… ¿Sabes lo peor? Que solo con alcohol en mi sangre decidí decirle algo que debí haberle dicho desde hace mucho tiempo y aun así busqué cualquier excusa barata para retrasar el momento… Cuando se lo dije, ya era demasiado tarde…"_

"_Creo que no fue demasiado tarde… Estoy segura que Mikasa sonrió al escucharte decirlo."_

"_Me gustaría haber podido saber su reacción, pero solo me dijo "adiós, Levi" y se fue… No había ningún tipo de emoción en su voz… nada…"_

"_¿Y si la buscamos?"_

"_¿Cómo? Ella no usaba mucho el celular y he tratado de llamarle pero la línea fue suspendida…"_

"_Estamos en la era del internet y redes sociales, seguro sabremos algo de ella si entramos a su perfil de Facebook…"_

**Octubre 4, 2018.**

Aunque me parecía poco probable, el resto de la tarde Sasha y yo la pasamos buscando el perfil de Mikasa en Facebook sin ningún resultado. Ella había dado de baja su cuenta, la que todos conocíamos, y las demás Mikasa Ackerman que aparecían no tenían nada que ver con ella. Incluso probamos buscando con una fotografía, pero solo aparecían fotos en las que había sido etiquetada.

Mikasa se había desconectado del mundo, de nosotros, de la ciudad, de mí.

Las semanas fueron pasando, por fin comencé a salir de casa a hacer pequeños mandados que mi madre me encargaba. Estaba próximo a ingresar a la universidad, en teoría ya era un adulto y me sentía más perdido que de pequeño. Nunca creí que una persona podría desequilibrar tanto mi vida. Ahora por fin podía comprender lo que mi madre sintió cuando mi padre nos abandonó.

De niño no entendía por qué mi padre nos había hecho eso, por qué se fue sin importarle si mi madre sufría, sin importarle yo… Un poco más grande, armando mis recuerdos como un rompecabezas entendí que se fue por mí. Mi padre no podía con la "carga" de tener un hijo ciego, que su hijo fuera "alguien que siempre dependerá de los demás".

Vaya, creo que de ahí viene mi problema. De algún modo esas palabras dichas por mi padre se quedaron tan dentro de mi cabeza que me alejé de todos para demostrar que no necesitaba de nadie, así como no necesité de él.

Y entonces… lo comprendí.

Yo no necesitaba a Mikasa para continuar con mi vida. Mikasa se había portado igual que mi padre. Ella había huido. Ella me había abandonado sin importarle mis sentimientos, ella había decidido por mí al decirme que "hiciera de cuenta que nada había pasado", ¿quién se cree? ¿Por qué deciden por los demás?

¿Por qué son tan cobardes?

Mi padre fue un cobarde… Mikasa había sido cobarde… Esos tipos fueron unos cobardes… ¿Y yo? Bueno, yo había sido el más grande de los cobardes, pero ya no más…

Levi Ackerman comenzaría a tomar por fin el control de su vida. El pasado no se puede cambiar y el futuro es incierto, ya me quedaba más que claro. El presente, lo que estuviera haciendo en ese segundo exacto era lo que realmente importaba. Nada más.

En Agosto 26 de 2013 inició mi vida universitaria. Para ese tiempo la noticia de la chica abusada por 3 turistas poco o nada sonaba en la ciudad. Había decidido estudiar literatura. Eran pocas las cosas que disfrutaba tanto como leer un buen libro, aunque era bastante difícil conseguir los títulos que deseaba en braille, por lo que muy a mi pesar en muchas ocasiones tenía que recurrir a los audiolibros.

Puse en aprietos a la facultad debido a que no tenían los recursos para satisfacer las necesidades de un estudiante no vidente pero fue algo que poco a poco fueron resolviendo. En ese tiempo conocí a Hanji, Erwin y Mike. 3 personas completamente diferentes entre sí y de mí, sobra decir, pero que nos llegamos a entender.

Poco supe después de mis ex compañeros de preparatoria, la única que mantenía contacto conmigo era Sasha, pero luego de ver que cada vez me iba desentendiendo más y más del tema de Mikasa ella dejó de buscarme.

Mi amistad con el trio mencionado ha sido buena. Con ellos logré ser yo abiertamente, como en algún momento lo había sido con Mikasa. Con Hanji compartía el gusto de leer libros con temas específicos, mientras que con Erwin y Mike pasaba horas discutiendo sobre sagas tanto antiguas como actuales y sobre si el final dado a ellas nos había sido satisfactorios.

A diferencia de mi estancia en la preparatoria, me volví un alumno modelo. Siempre puntual en todas mis clases, participativo, sociable (aun con mi muy peculiar manera de ser). También comencé a tener más cuidado con mi cuerpo, a hacer ejercicio a alimentarme correctamente. Cerca del tercer semestre comencé a ir a clases de artes marciales, para defensa personal. Debo admitir que en un principio creí que solo era una pérdida de tiempo pues ¿cómo pretendían que un ciego pudiese sostener una pelea? Pero el maestro me cayó la boca.

Al parecer, resulté bastante bueno para repartir golpes. Tanto, que el rumor se empezó a esparcir por la ciudad hasta llegar a mi universidad. _"Daredevil" _fue como algunos comenzaron a llamarme. Afortunadamente no duraron mucho llamándome así, nunca me han gustado los apodos y aunque debo admitir que ese en particular me subía el ego, nunca me habría acostumbrado a que me llamasen todo el tiempo así.

Cerca de terminar el 4to semestre mi popularidad con las chicas se elevó. No entendía por qué. Mi carácter es una mierda y parecía que entre más rechazaba salir con ellas más chicas se sumaban al séquito.

Sus constantes piropos e insinuaciones me abrumaban. Fue en ese entonces que volví a pensar en Mikasa. Lo que me provocaba la cercanía de esas chicas nada tenía que ver con lo que sentía al tener a Mikasa cerca.

Erwin y Mike me molestaban por ser tan reacio a querer salir con chicas. Ellos lo hacían sin problema alguno. Bien por ellos, pero eso no era algo que llamara mi atención. No era por Mikasa, eso creía, simplemente ninguna chica había llamado me había interesado de modo que quisiera conocerla más y pasar tiempo con ella. Pasaba tiempo con Hanji y varias veces llegó a ir a mi casa, pero nunca hubo algo que me hiciera pensar que se podría dar algo entre nosotros, menos luego de enterarme que Hanji llevaba años enamorada en secreto de Erwin y que este mismo ni siquiera sospechaba un poco.

Tan ignorante era Erwin a aquello que no le importaba hablar abiertamente de sus conquistas y aventuras frente a Hanji.

La última conquista de Erwin fue una chica llamada Riko, al parecer tuvieron un _muy _buen fin de semana en la casa de campo de los padres de Erwin y lo peor es que la chica en algún momento fue alguien muy cercana a Hanji, de hecho, Erwin y Riko se habían conocido en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hanji.

Supongo que Hanji no lo soportó más y me encontró más confiable que Mike para contármelo. Hice lo que pude para consolarla. Y al final le dije que si seguía manteniendo ese amor secreto solo lograría seguir siendo lastimada por la indiferencia de Erwin.

Las cosas resultaron bien para ambos, luego de un tiempo Hanji por fin se armó de valor y le confesó a Erwin sus sentimientos. Al principio las cosas se tornaron un poco tensas pero Erwin terminó cayendo rendido a los pies de Hanji. Muchos dijeron que eso se debía a que en el fondo Erwin siempre estuvo enamorado de ella y que posiblemente se estaba reprimiendo de acercarse así a ella por su propio historial como mujeriego. Erwin tenía miedo de no quererla lo suficiente como para no botarla como a las demás y lastimarla por ello.

Vaya paradoja.

Actualmente ellos se encuentran planeando su boda. Mike se fue de la ciudad en busca de mejores oportunidades "y carne fresca". Al parecer pocas chicas se habían salvado de caer en las redes de Erwin y Mike, y las que lo lograron fue por ser menores de edad y ellos no eran estúpidos como para meterse en problemas solo por una noche.

Solo por una noche.

No me había dado cuenta de qué tan poderosa era esa frase para mí.

Actualmente trabajo como gerente de la librería de la ciudad. Me he asegurado que haya más variedad para personas como yo. Mi compañera Petra al parecer está enamorada de mí, o eso es lo que me dice Hanji cada vez que viene a visitarme.

No me desagrada Petra pero tampoco me llama la atención como para tener una relación con ella. Es bastante dulce y sus conversaciones son interesantes, pero aun así ni siquiera la he llegado a considerar como una amiga. Soy un tipo bastante raro respecto a mis relaciones sociales. No sé ni yo mismo en qué punto comienzo a llamar a alguien "amigo".

Este ha sido un largo día. No entiendo por qué. No hubo gran actividad pero tampoco estuvo aburrido. La sensación ha sido extraña.

Luego de cerrar el local y despedirme de Petra, tomé mi camino hacia mi casa. No había mucha diferencia entre esta noche y todas las anteriores e excepción de un aroma…

Los autos pasan de un lado a otro en la avenida, yo espero pacientemente el sonido de semáforo para poder cruzar y entre los perfumes de las personas a mí alrededor, distingo uno que me lleva en un viaje relámpago al pasado. El sonido me indica que puedo avanzar pero no reacciono hasta que dejo de percibir su aroma, avanzo rápido intentando volver a percibir ese aroma. Lo consigo, pero al dirigirme hacia mi camino lo pierdo de nuevo, va en dirección contraria a la mía… podría dejarlo así e irme a casa pero, no quiero, necesito de ese aroma. Vuelvo en mis pasos buscando de nuevo el origen de ese aroma, me desespero de no poder encontrarlo, tiene que estar por algún lado…

"¿Se te perdió algo?"

Me he congelado al escuchar esa voz. Suena muy diferente a la primera vez que hablamos y también suena diferente a la última.

"Volviste, Mikasa…"


	5. Aware

**Aware.**

"¡Pff! Así que aún recuerdas ese nombre ¿eh? Levi Ackerman…"

"_Ese tono de voz…"_

"Braus…"

"¿Decepcionado?"

"_No lo sé…"_

"Claro que no… yo solo… tu perfume… Me recordó a… ella… Es todo. Sabes que soy más susceptible a ese tipo de estímulos…"

"Hmm, cierto. Sinceramente no recordaba que ella usara este mismo perfume. Quizá por eso me agradó tanto cuando lo encontré. ¿Cómo has estado? Supe que eres gerente de la librería que está aquí cerca."

"Bien y sí, de hecho acabo de cerrar, voy camino a casa. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Acabo de llegar a la ciudad. Estuve fuera un par de meses, asuntos familiares y esas cosas…"

"¿Todo bien?"

"Sí, algunos papeleos en la capital que quise hacer para ayudar un poco a mis padres. Por cierto, ¿cómo está la señora Kushel?"

"Tan enérgica como siempre. No sé cómo lo hace."

"Envíale mis saludos."

"Con gusto. Por favor envíale mis saludos a tus padres también y, de paso, dile a tu madre que ya llegaron los nuevo ejemplares de la colección de libros de cocina."

"Oh, creo que eso la alegrará más que mi llegada. Me dio gusto verte, Levi. Sobre todo después de que te alejaste de la mayoría luego que ingresamos a la universidad."

"Lo lamento, yo…"

"Creo saber por qué lo hiciste y no te preocupes, lo puedo comprender. Sin rencores."

"Gracias, Sasha."

"Bien, debo irme antes de que mis padres se vayan a dormir y tenga que acampar en el jardín."

"Si no llegas a tiempo, eres bienvenida en mi casa, a mi mamá le dará gusto verte."

"Oh, lo tomaré muy en cuenta."

"Hasta luego, Sasha."

"Hasta pronto, Levi."

Me di media vuelta para retomar mi camino a casa. En verdad estaba ¿decepcionado? Porque la dueña de ese aroma no fuera Mikasa… quizá fue porque todo el día la estuve recordando sin motivo aparente. Escuché los pasos de Sasha comenzar a andar en sentido contrario al mío pero el aroma no disminuía o quizá era yo quién lo memoricé, inicié mi andar y posiblemente estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien se acercaba o hasta pasó por mi lado porque escuché un segundo andar a la par del de Sasha.

.

.

.

_**Marzo 11, 2013.**_

Y ahí estaba yo, frente a una bola de desconocidos que me observaban como si fuera la cosa más curiosa (o extraña) del mundo. Mi nueva profesora sí que se estaba tomando el tiempo para escribir la fecha en el pintarron antes de hacer mi presentación oficial.

Nunca en la vida había sido la chica nueva. Puedo jurar que moría de nervios por pensar que quizá no encajaría tan bien con estos nuevos compañeros por el simple hecho que todos ellos ya habían tenido prácticamente 3 años juntos.

Por fin la maestra se colocó a mi lado cuando alguien llegó a la puerta de la clase.

"Joven Ackerman, llega justo a tiempo para escuchar la presentación de su nueva compañera de clases."

"_¿Ackerman?"_

Dirigí mi mirada hacía la puerta y me encontré con la _extravagante _imagen de un chico azabache que llevaba unas vendas cubriendo sus ojos, no sé si se debía solo a las hormonas típicas de esa edad pero, el impuntual compañero me pareció sexy a pesar no poder ver por completo su rostro.

El chico no demoró en entrar y dirigirse sin dificultad alguna a su asiento, lo cual me sorprendió ya que si yo estuviera en su lugar habría chocado con cada cosa en el camino y muy probablemente habría caído encima de alguno de los compañeros.

Luego del que chico sexy de las vendas tomara asiento, la maestra comenzó con mi presentación.

"Bueno muchachos, como se pueden dar cuenta Mikasa es su nueva compañera de clases, viene de una escuela hermana por lo que ha llevado las mismas materias que ustedes. Mikasa, por favor, si hay algo en lo que tengas dudas, no tengas pena en pedirme ayuda o pedirle ayuda a alguno de tus compañeros. Ahora, por favor, cuéntanos algo sobre ti."

"Hola…"

No se me ocurrió mejor cosa que hacer el típico saludo infantil con la mano lo que provocó algunas risas en mis nuevos compañeros… Genial…

"…mi nombre es Mikasa Ackerman…"

Chico sexy dio un respingo al escuchar mi apellido, al igual que algunos otros compañeros.

"_No te culpo, me pasó lo mismo…"_

"…tengo 17 años. Mi familia y yo recientemente nos hemos mudado a esta ciudad por lo que no conozco a nadie y… bueno… me gustaría poder llevarme bien con ustedes."

Listo, no había sido tan difícil y gracias a Dios no lo arruiné tartamudeando por los nervios

"¿No eres familiar de Levi?" Preguntó una compañera.

"No que yo sepa…" Respondí.

"_Por todos los cielos, espero que no…"_

La maestra me indicó mi asiento, al otro lado del salón, lejos de mi "posible" primo o familiar en general. Era una lástima, quería poder conversar un poco con él, tenía curiosidad por su apellido.

Ese día transcurrió demasiado lento. Fue un fastidio tener que presentarme con cada maestro en cada cambio de clase.

A la hora de salida estaba a punto de salir directo al estacionamiento para encontrarme con mis padres pero, noté que chico sexy, bueno, Levi, no parecía tener intención de salir pronto. Estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos que dudaba que fuera consciente de mi presencia en el salón y lo comprobé cuando al empezar a caminar hacia él dio un gran respingo.

"No eres alguien que hable mucho, ¿cierto?" Genial manera mía de iniciar una conversación.

"Me agrada el silencio." Dijo con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

"_!Dios, que no sea familiar mío, por favor!"_

"Se nota."

"¿Qué te ha parecido la escuela?"

"Lo mismo que siempre, solo que con nuevas caras."

"_Y la mitad tuya que puedo ver es la más atractiva y lo más interesante de esta escuela… ¡Control, Mikasa!"_

"Entiendo."

"_Oh, no, no tienes ni idea."_

Estuvimos en silencio unos segundos hasta que él tomó su mochila y su bastón y se puso de pie.

"Supongo que sabes cómo regresar a tu casa. No esperarás que yo se tu guía." Dijo señalando con sus manos las vendas que cubren sus ojos.

Este chico tiene buen sentido del humor, me dio risa su broma.

"De hecho, mis padres pasarán por mí y me preguntaba si quieres un aventón."

"_Solo estoy tratando de ser amistosa, ¿cierto? Sí, obvio, soy la nueva."_

"¿Un aventón o un levantón? Oye, creo que es un poco ofensivo que creas que por mi condición no me puedo cuidar solo, además, soy una víctima potencial. La víctima perfecta a decir verdad… ¿Vas a fingir llevarme al estacionamiento y terminarás llevándome a un rincón de esta escuela donde abusarás sexualmente de mí y luego de eso me dejarás ahí tirado luego de haberme utilizado como juguete sexual que no podrá señalar a su agresora porque "pudo haber sido cualquiera"?"

"_Tranquila Mikasa, piensa en la biblia…"_

Solté una carcajada, más que nada para ocultar el hecho que me imaginé todo a una velocidad tan impresionante que me sentí como una total pervertida. La idea de este chico y yo… bueno… no me desagradó… Todavía me pregunto si ahí fue cuando me eché encima el karma…

"¿Tan guapo te sabes que crees que me quiero aprovechar de ti?"

"A las pruebas me remito." Dijo abriendo los brazos, exhibiéndose. Sí, este chico era consciente de su atractivo.

Al final, rechazó mi propuesta.

Durante la comida, esa tarde, les pregunté a mis padres si teníamos familiares viviendo en esta ciudad a lo que respondieron que no. Los Ackerman de los que provengo por generaciones han radicado en la zona este del país, aquí estamos prácticamente en el lado opuesto.

Grandioso, ya podía pensar en chico sexy sin sentirme sucia.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, lo primero que hice fue dirigirme al asiento de chico sexy y anunciarle que no teníamos ningún lazo sanguíneo. Él solo rió un poco y agregó un "eso es genial".

Contrario a lo que pensaba, fue muy fácil adaptarme a la nueva escuela y a mis compañeros, todos eran muy amigables, por decisión propia pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Levi lo cual sorprendió a propios y extraños pues por lo que fui descubriendo al pasar los días, al parecer Levi es el tipo de persona que disfruta demasiado de su propia compañía. Aun así, logré hacer una estrecha amistad con Sasha quien en ocasiones se nos unía a Levi y a mí durante los almuerzos.

Creo que todos tenían una idea errada de Levi, me sorprendía que no fuera el chico más popular pero, no me molestaba, al contrario, creía que tenía suerte ya que lo tenía casi exclusivamente para mí y digo casi ya que irónicamente, gracias a mí, más personas se fueron acercando a él por lo que nuestros almuerzos solitarios poco a poco se fueron volviendo más concurridos lo cual era agradable y divertido, pero extrañaba tener toda la atención de Levi para mí.

Ahí descubrí que el amor también podía llegar a ser egoísta.

A este punto no es una sorpresa que admita que Levi me flechó desde la primera vez que lo vi. Era tan diferente a todos los chicos que había conocido previamente. Nunca había salido con ninguno más por falta de interés de mi parte que por otra cosa. Y ahí estaba yo, intentando acaparar toda la atención de un chico que llevaba pocas semanas de conocer.

Por supuesto, al cabo de unos días me di cuenta que las vendas en los ojos de Levi no eran por una reciente operación, su dominio del espacio, su sorprendente uso del bastón y además que leía en braille me hicieron que saliera de mi error. Era una lástima que un chico tan increíble como él estuviera privado de algo tan esencial como es la vista, aun así, mi curiosidad por saber por qué usaba unas vendas en lugar de simplemente unos lentes oscuros o nada hicieron que una tarde que fui a su casa por primera vez me armara de valor y le preguntara consciente que quizá me estaba pasando del límite.

Cuando supe la historia, no pude más que sentir mayor admiración por él. Este chico me enamoraba con solo existir, y eso me gustaba. Él no hacía nada por ganarse mi atención, él simplemente era él y eso bastaba.

Y bueno, como dije antes, a veces mi amor por él llegaba a ser un poco egoísta y eso incluía el hecho de querer conocerlo y saber todo sobre él, moría por conocer su rostro completamente, que aunque sus ojos no me pudieran ver, yo poder perderme en ellos por lo que sin ser completamente consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, me levanté del sillón de su sala para dirigirme a él y tomarlo de sus mejillas.

_FLASHBACK._

"_Oye…" dijo nervioso al sentir mi contacto._

"_Quiero verlos."_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Quiero ver tus ojos. Tu madre te dijo que son hermosos, quiero verlos."_

"_No seas ridícula Ackerman… Las madres siempre dirán que sus hijos son los más hermosos, si no lo hacen ellas, ¿quién más lo hará?"_

_No solté sus mejillas._

"_Qué remedio." Soltó derrotado. "Está bien, tú ganas."_

_Solté mi agarre y él se incorporó en el sofá. Comenzó a aflojar sus vendas. Solo bastaba que las soltara de sus manos y las dejara caer pero, realmente parecía tener miedo de hacerlo._

"_Levi…" inquirí_

"_Ya, ya…" _

_Bajó las vendas y abrió los ojos. No pude contener el aliento…_

"_Te dije que…"_

"_Levi… ¡tus ojos!"_

"_Sí, sí, lo sé…" empezó a decir mientras llevaba sus manos a colocarse las vendas de nuevo._

"_¡Realmente son hermosos!" Dije al tiempo que de nuevo lo tomaba de las mejillas, esta vez acercándome más a su rostro para poder ver más de cerca sus hermosos orbes…_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Wow, son azules, ¡no! Grises… ¿o son plata? Aunque veo algo de oliva…"_

"_¿Qué rayos dices, mujer?" Dijo queriendo zafarse de mi agarre._

"_Es curioso. Están fijos, pareciera que me ves intensamente y eso llega a intimidarme… mejor dicho, a apenarme…"_

"_¿Apenarte?"_

"_Me gusta empezar a creer que realmente me estás viendo así, Levi…" _

_Si ya estaba enamorada de Levi, el ver sus ojos me robó el alma. Nunca había visto un rostro tan bello como el suyo, tan atractivo, varonil y a la vez angelical. No podía soportarlo más, estaba ahí, entre mis manos, con una expresión de confusión que lo hacía ver adorable y sus labios, tan cerca, solo bastaba acercarnos un poco más y…_

"_¡Estoy en casa, cariño! Perdón por la demora."_

_Al escuchar la primera sílaba soltada por su madre solté a Levi cayendo de sentón en la alfombra de la sala, apenas había logrado un mínimo contacto de nuestros labios… _

"_Oh, aquí están." _

"_Buenas tardes señora Ackerman. Mi nombre es Mikasa, un gusto en conocerla. Perdón por la molestia de mi visita." Dije tratando de sonar lo más casual posible, sentía mis mejillas arder y que el corazón se me iba salir del pecho, Levi en cambio se veía tan tranquilo como siempre, ¿se habría dado cuenta de lo que había intentado hacer?_

"_Oh, pero qué chica tan encantadora. Por favor solo llámame Kushel y por el contrario, me da mucho gusto que por fin mi hijo haya traído un amigo a casa… ¡Levi! Tus vendas…"_

"_Creo que las apreté demasiado en la mañana. Solo me las iba a colocar correctamente, mamá."_

"_Oh, es eso… Pero bueno, ustedes chicos deben estar hambrientos como yo, pasemos a comer."_

_Al parecer, Levi no se quitaba las vendas ni siquiera en su casa… O quizá sí y lo que sorprendió a su madre fue que lo hiciera delante de otra persona._

_La señora Kushel fue amable conmigo desde el primer momento, pasé la tarde con ellos y al momento de irme a mi casa incluso se ofreció a llevarme pero rechacé su ofrecimiento. Dejó de insistir con la condición de que los llamara en cuanto estuviera en casa, solo para hacerles saber que había llegado sana y salva._

_Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue llamar a casa de Levi._

"_¿Hola?"_

"_Señora Kushel, habla Mikasa, solo para informar que ya llegué a casa sana y salva."_

"_Muchas gracias por avisar Mikasa, en verdad me hace sentir más tranquila."_

"_Muchas gracias por recibirme esta tarde en su casa, espero no haber causado muchas molestias."_

"_Oh, para nada, querida. Fue un gusto tenerte aquí. Ven cuando quieras. Las puertas de esta casa están abiertas para ti de ahora en adelante."_

"_Se lo agradezco mucho. ¿Cree que pueda hablar con Levi un momento?"_

"_Por supuesto. Espero verte de nuevo por aquí, Mikasa."_

"_Claro que sí."_

"_¡Levi, levanta tu teléfono. Mikasa quiere hablarte!"_

_Escuché como un teléfono se descolgaba y luego otro colgaba. Ni siquiera sé por qué pedí hablar con él…_

"_¿Hola?"_

"_¿Levi?"_

"_Ajam…"_

"_Gracias por la invitación. Fue muy agradable pasar la tarde con ustedes y tu mamá cocina delicioso." Dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente._

"_No tienes nada que agradecer…"_

"_También, gracias por contarme la historia del porqué de tus vendas."_

"_Uh, bueno… yo…"_

"_Tienes unos ojos hermosos, Levi Ackerman. Tu madre no lo dice solo porque seas su hijo…"_

"_Bueno, gracias, creo…"_

"_Levi…"_

"_Dime."_

"_Eres muy atractivo."_

_Listo, lo dije._

"_Woah, ¿A qué viene eso?"_

"_Bueno, yo… no sé… Supongo que consideré mi deber decírtelo."_

_Y ya lo estaba arruinando…_

"_¿Deber?"_

"_¡Sí, deber! Hasta mañana."_

"_Espera, Mikas…"_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Afortunadamente, eso que hice no arruinó nuestra amistad. No sé si Levi no se dio cuenta o no quiso hacerme las cosas incómodas, sin embargo lo que restó del año escolar considero que fue el tiempo más hermoso de mi vida hasta ese entonces.

**Octubre 4, 2018.**

"Holaaaaa Tierra a Mikasaaaa"

"¿Eh?"

"Vaya, ver a tu primer amor sí que te afectó. Estuviste en las nubes todo el camino."

Ya estábamos frente a la casa de los Braus. Estar recordando lo vivido en el tiempo que llegué a esta ciudad, estar recordando a Levi, literalmente me sacó de mi realidad. No. VER a Levi luego de tanto tiempo fue lo que me sacó de mi realidad.

"¿Y bien?"

"¿Y bien qué?"

"¿Qué te pareció Levi de 24 años?"

"Él… sigue igual… quiero decir… serio… genial… responsable… quiero decir, es gerente ¡wow!"

"Y uno de los hombres más sexys de esta ciudad y soltero."

"Sasha…"

"¿Qué?"

"Sabes que no me quedaré por mucho tiempo."

"Sí, sí, pero, ¿por qué no simplemente saludarlo? Por los viejos tiempos…"

"No creo que sea necesario…"

"¿No? Levi te recuerda como el primer día… admito que tenía mis dudas pero wow, solo percibió tu perfume y supo inmediatamente que eras tú…"

"Y por eso mismo no creo que sea conveniente acercarme si me iré pronto y ya no volveré."

"Creo que lo que pasa es que tienes miedo que el apuesto Levi Ackerman no te deje huir esta vez."

"¿Podemos entrar? Estoy cansada del viaje."

"Sabes que dormirás en mi habitación y seguiré esta conversación, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, pero por lo menos descansaré de ella el tiempo que estemos con tus padres…"

.

.

.

"Estoy en casa."

"Oh, creí que llegarías más tarde."

"No sé por qué lo haría, siempre llego a la hora de la cena, madre."

"Sí, pero pensé que tal vez irías a cenar con tus amigas. Por cierto, fue una grata sorpresa ver a…"

"¿De qué hablas madre? ¿A qué amigas te refieres?"

"Sasha y Mikasa, te vi platicando con ellas cerca de la librería. No sabes las ganas que tenía de bajar del auto e ir a saludar a Mikasa pero no quise incomodarlos."

"Mikasa… ¿estaba ahí?"

"_Mikasa, realmente… volvió. Estuvo a unos pasos de mí pero, ¿por qué? Ella no dijo nada… Sasha tampoco…"_

"Hijo…"

"Creo que a Mikasa no le dio tanto gusto verme, madre."

"¿Por qué…

"Yo no sabía que frente a mí estaba ella, yo solo conversé con Sasha…"

"Levi…"

"Supongo que no me ha perdonado por lo de aquella fatídica noche… Estoy de acuerdo. Yo tampoco lo he hecho."

"Levi no…"

"Perdón madre, perdí el apetito."

Por primera vez en años dejé a mi madre cenar sola y estoy en mi habitación de siempre recostado sintiendo un enorme agujero en el pecho. Mikasa había regresado y lo más seguro es que no quiere saber de mí. El encontrarnos fue una mala pasada para ella. No es como si no hubiera imaginado que algo así pasaría, es solo que, la realidad es infinitamente peor.

Mañana será un largo día.

.

.

.

**Octubre 5, 2018.**

"_¡NO! ¡SUELTENME! ¡LEVIIII!"_

"_¡MIKASAAAAAAAAA…..!" _

"_¡Oh, mierda! ¡Ah, carajo!"_

_Basta… por favor…_

"_¡Oye imbécil es mi turno!"_

"_¿Yo la vi primero y seré el último? ¡Vaya mierda!"_

_Por favor, alguien…. Levi, por favor, Levi…_

"_Mikasa, por favor, no te vayas…" _

"_Mikasa…" _

"_Quiero que sepas que no te culpo de nada. Así que luego de que marche quiero que continúes con tu vida y hagas de cuenta que nada de esto pasó. ¿De acuerdo?"_

"_No"_

"_Nadie tiene que cargar con esto. Solo yo, porque no me queda otra opción…"_

"_Basta…"_

"_Sigue siendo tan genial como hasta ahora, por favor."_

"_Mikasa, por favor, por favor… no… no te vayas…"_

"_No… por favor… Mikasa… ¡MIKASA, TE AMO!"_

"¡Levi"

"¿Mikasa? ¿Qué pasa?"

Otra vez estas pesadillas… otra vez…

"Vuelve a dormir, Sasha… no…"

Sasha ya se había vuelto a dormir antes de que terminara de hablar. Qué envidia. 6:07 a.m. Estoy demasiado agitada como para intentar volver a dormir. Bueno. Ya que estoy despierta tan temprano quizá puedo aprovechar el largo día que me espera para hacer lo que vine a hacer, tal vez logre irme antes de lo previsto.

Luego de un baño y una taza de café salí con rumbo a la que un tiempo fue mi hogar.

Al llegar sentí un poco de tristeza, la casa era hermosa cuando llegamos aquí por primera vez, sin embargo luego de irnos nunca volvimos y el tiempo y olvido hicieron estragos en ella. Me sorprende que los vidrios no estén quebrados o algún indicio de vandalización pero, esta ciudad es tranquila. Simplemente tuve mala suerte, estuve en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado y…

"Anoche creí que aunque un poco tarde, la locura por fin me había alcanzado. ¿Confundir la voz de Sasha con _tu _voz?"

"_Por favor, no me hagas esto…"_

Levi estaba atrás de mí y yo no me atrevía a voltear a verlo.

"Sé que soy la última persona que deseas ver y créeme que hice lo posible por cumplir tu deseo pues es claro, sin embargo, luego de tu partida me volví una persona egoísta que comenzó a preocuparse solo en sí misma… Siempre pensé que tú estabas por encima de eso y heme aquí. Es curioso."

"¿Qué es curioso, Levi?"

"Siempre supe que aquella noche no hice nada, que fui un total inútil y que es justo que me odies por eso, sin embargo, por mucho que me hice a la idea, no deja de ser duro…"

"¿Sigues culpándote? Levi, ya te lo dije tú…"

"Perdón Mikasa."

"Levi…"

"Te juro que si pudiera volver en el tiempo…"

"Basta, Levi."

"Nunca debiste confiar en mí, yo lamento haber sido tan arrogante y acapararte, yo te juro que si siquiera hubiese imaginado…"

No sé por qué, pero lo único que quiero ahora es que me abrace, así que simplemente me di vuelta y me arrojé a sus brazos y comencé a llorar.

"Mikasa…"

"Por favor Levi, solo abrázame. Por favor."

Levi me rodeó con sus brazos los cuales ahora se notan mucho más fuertes pero siguen siendo igual de cálidos.

"Te juro Mikasa, que no dejaré que nunca nadie pueda hacerte daño, ni siquiera yo. Primero muero antes de lastimarte."

El problema, Levi, es que estoy demasiado rota… ni siquiera hay pedazos de mí, soy solo polvo y tú, mereces muchísimo más que eso, pero por el momento, déjame soñar que soy arena, arena que en estos momentos siente que está siendo moldeada por ti.

Por primera vez en años, siento que mi corazón late.

Gracias por existir, Levi Ackerman.


End file.
